un dia con tigo
by evans-rae-bb
Summary: ghghg


**Jajjajaja sigo aquí viene la pareja raven y chico bestia starfire y robin etc etc **

Anton se puso todo rojo bueno venia la mis norma pero de pronto fusshhh todo el salón se dividió en los jóvenes titanes ( cuando vean CH es anton cuando vean RV soy yo cuando vean RB es junior cuando vean un ST es anthone y cuando vean un CY juan carlos )

Rv: que me paso soy ...RAVEN

Ch: dilo por ti mira quien soy ¬¬* soy ... CHICO BESTIA

St: amigos cambie son ... STARFIRE

Rb: soy ... ROBIN ...

Cy: T.T ni me diguen quien soy

Rv: DIME ''chico bestia '' que me ivas a decir

Ch: ammm ammmm que yo .. ammmm

En eso suena la alarma era slade quien buscaba problemas pero el supuesto chico a quien yo sabia decirle anton ahora se llama chico bestia fue hacia donde estaban los demás yo me quede pensativa por unos segundos de hay este chico se hacerca a mi y me dice no vas a ir . luego me voy con el hacia la pelea .

Rb: emmmm TITANES ATAQUEN

Rv: como controlo estos poderes

Ch: ja mira yo no se como diablos usar estos poderes

Rb: que estúpido que soy ellos no pueden atacar no saben nada solo yo contra slade

Cy: no digas eso – dice mientras dispara su cañon sónico hacia slade

Slade como tuvo a 2 chicas decidió atacar a la rarita osea yo me ataca a mi y quede un poco inconciente:

Rv: ahhhhh

Ch: alejate de ella – logro convertirse en un tiranosaurio rex que mando a volar a slade

Sl: wuaaaaaaaaa volveré titanes

Chico bestia se hacerco a mi preguntándome si estoy bien yo le conteste que si solo un golpe

Rv: extraño a las misses

Ch: porque?

Rv: porque hoy ivamos a hacer un trabajo chévere

Ch: emmmmm seeeee emmmm vamos a la torre

Nosotros nos fuimos a la torre T y apenas llegamos el chico bestia jugo sus videojuegos con cyborg . yo me acorde de lo que me dijo este chico bestia y le pregunte...

Rv: chico bestia ... emmm... que era lo que ivas a decir

Chico bestia perdió la batalla y se quedo inmóvil y muy rojo

Ch: ammmmm nada nada jejejeje emmm fue una broma mmmm mas bien heee ya me voy a dormir- dijo mientras se retiraba de la sala-

Cy: que le pasa

Rv: mmm hablare con el

Yo me diriji a su cuarto le toque la puerte el me abrió y me dijo con un tono un poco fastidioso

Ch: QUE QUIERES

Rv: tocarte la puerta es un fastidio para ti

Ch: YA ENSERIO QUE QUIERES

Rv: primero bajame la vos en segundo que es lo que me ivas ha decir y en tercero que te sucede?

Ch: O:O esque yo...

Rv: esque tu que

Ch: tu me g-g-ustas

Rv: solo eso tanto berrinche por eso- le dije con un tono de aburrimiento-

Ch: si ...

Rv: emmm chico bestia este viaje me a cambiado ... y ...pues antes me gustabas pero...por ahora solo ... dejame pensarlo . bien

Ch: bueno- me dijo con un tono triste-

Yo estaba en mi cuarto meditando pero no dejaba de pensar en el mientras que todas mis personalidades me llaman yo les empiezo a contar todo lo que me había sucedido

Rvf: que lindo Antoncito de chico bestita

Rvi: TE GUSTA RAVEN porque haces las cosas mas difíciles

Rv: emmm porque lo estoy probando – le respondi ya que me sentía con ganas de besar los labios de aquel ser amado-

Justo suena la radio yo dejo de hablar conmigo misma pues escuche que dijieron mi nombre y sono la canción de vanescencence y quien me la dedicaba era el chico bestia-

I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness

Radio de cupido te enseña esta cancion chico bestia se la dedica a alguien especial llamada raven

Yo me quedo sorprendida no sabia que decirle ni que reacción dar ante esto lo único que se me ocurrió es tocarle la puerta y besarlo . bueno estaba cerca de su puerta pero el como si me uviese estado espiando salió de su habitación pero yo lo agarre de la camiseta y lo bese el beso fue correspondido cuando terminamos de besarnos nos sonrreimos y nos abrazamos .

Ch: recuerdas a agdana

Rv: emmm si – le dije un poco dudosa ya que no la recordaba ese beso que nos dimos pues me borro a la fea esa con su dienta con bala -

Ch: era fea verdad?

Rv: emm siii pero ...no esto es un sueño no es verdad

Ch: de que hablas todo esto es real

Rv: como te puedo creer-en ese momento me beso –

Ch: pues eso te pareció lo suficientemente real

Rv: si – le dije con una sonrisa -

Ch: me parece bien

De pronto vuelvo a prender la radio y suena la canción que nos unira para siempre a los dos como novios de kudai – tu

No puedo olvidarte No puedo no pensar en ti Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar Tu sonrisa que no está  
Cambiaría por tenerte Conmigo un segundo más Daría todo por saber Que también piensas en mi  
Y aunque el viento te alejó Y tu cara ya no esté Y me quede frente el mar (Tan solo como un pez)  
Ojalá que al despertar Trates de pensar en mi Porque yo no te olvidé y es que  
Tú, eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo Tú, si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejaré Aunque traten de alejarte de mi  
Si estoy loco, qué me importa De alguna forma voy a hacer Que me devulvan de una vez Una tarde junto a ti  
Una risa, una foto Una película después Y una mañana te diré Como duele el corazón  
De sólo pensar que estás Escondida en un rincón Preguntándote por qué Por qué, por qué  
Tú, eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo Tú, si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejaré Aunque traten de alejarte de mi  
Tú, eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo Tú, si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejaré Aunque traten de alejarte de mi  
Yo no te olvido, yo no te olvido Yo no me olvido de ti Tú, eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo, tú


End file.
